


History Pulls Us Down

by asllapiscu



Series: Ceremonious [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, blood stalk spoilers too, if you squint enough there's sento/banjou, spoilers for ep 11+, tagged for violence Just In Case bc there is mostly a fight story so idk, we're all mages now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Memory loss aside, he didn't think he'd be living such a lie. It hurt, from the bottom of his soul it hurt so much - but what other choice does he have?It's becoming apparent that he never really had any to begin with.





	History Pulls Us Down

“Was it all really a lie?”

“Is that what you really want to ask my brilliant mage?”

“Tell me! Do you really not care about Misora or me or -  _ anything _ ! It was all just a plan to you?!”

Isurugi chuckles, a hand on his chin as he wistfully looks everywhere  _ but _ at Sento. He can’t tell anything at all of what Isurugi could be thinking. He doesn’t look like the man who adopted Sento or (supposedly) raised Misora. A man who runs an unsuccessful potion shop, who can’t cook to save his life, who mentored Sento into the mage he is today - this couldn’t be the same man. 

“That’d take all the fun out of this fight now, wouldn’t it? Or do you need the anger to actually get on with it?”

Sento clenches his fists and tries to take deep, calming breaths. This isn’t a game, let alone some illusionary magic - this is  _ real _ . The way Isurugi’s smirk carried a dangerous weight or how he just so easily, so casually, took out a teal bottle; it terrified Sento.

Without another second wasted, Isurugi ingests his potion as Sento watches him transform before his very eyes - to the traitorous mage known as Stalk. His face behind that familiar teal mask, his robes electrifying with mixtures of teal and maroon, standing above a magic circle of the same colors as steam clears. Stalk chuckles once more, fully transformed, before extending an arm out.

“I am Stalk. The life we lived together as a family - as wonderful as it may have been to you and Misora - was nothing but a lie.”

This isn’t his father.

The man he called father, who taught him to be the mage he is today - is dead. In fact, he never existed to begin with. It was all a hoax, every last bit of it. The feeling stings him deep, as if poison ran through his body. Sento’s frozen on the spot, unable to will himself to move because how could he attack someone who raised and cared for him when he thought he was nothing?

_ “Now… You are the mage known as Build. You'll do great things… Welcome home.” _

_ “... I'm home.” _

It rips his soul apart, a scream bursting out of him as he prepares his signature potions - the rabbit defense. He really sees it now, the swift change of the man who once called himself a father to that of the selfish and traitorous Stalk.

Sento’s hands are shaking. Tears sting his eyes as he has no choice - because did he ever have one to begin with? - but to fight. If not for his sake, then absolutely for Misora’s. She'll be devastated and heartbroken. Even the thought of Misora’s teasing and playful expression crumbling away to a broken shell -

It is enough for Sento to consume the potion and transforms into the Build mage. Just as Stalk before, Sento’s face is covered by his own red and blue mask, a magic circle of similar colors underneath and enveloping him as his robes change to that of the potion’s effects. Stalk begins to laugh maniacally. He claps his hand and makes a sweeping gesture with his arms.

“Yes! This is what I wanted! Take your rage out on me, pummel those feelings you hold and transform into a stronger mage!”

“Shut up!” Build can't help but scream as he makes a running start for Stalk, his hand beginning to glow.

It's in this moment that Build sees it all. He remembers the day Isurugi found him in the forest, drenched from the rain. He had no memories - nothing to even grasp on to. But Isurugi - no,  _ Stalk _ \- appeared and extended his hand. A sign of hope, a chance to be reborn. All he had thought about when he was brought to the shop was how happy he felt, so welcomed into a family that didn't belong to him. Bonding with a sister he never knew he wanted, training with a father that made him swell with pride, and protecting the town from unknown creatures to collect their essence for potions.

But now that Build analyzes those memories, he feels foolish. Tricked so easily, how could he not see the big picture before him? It causes his heart to sink and his body becoming numb.

Despite all that, he still manages the first blow. Stalk, however, seems unaffected.

“Is that all? Really? You didn't learn a single thing from our lessons?”

Build grits his teeth and tries not to let his emotions take over. Now isn't the time to think irrationally - he needs to focus.

Every part of him feels heavy, as if his soul is the only real essence that makes him up entirely. No amount of anger could justify this fight in his head.  _ Tell yourself this is Stalk - this man was never your father. _ But it was impossible, for him, to even consider rationally that the man who took him in and raised him like his own son - this man would laugh so freely at the despair and conflict he caused Build. This is too much.

Before he could even take another step, Stalk was already over him, his hand glowing red and his eyes behind that awful teal mask displaying only the most malicious intent. Build feels it - this could very well be his end.

For a moment, he considered this ironic, and fitting.

Until he hears his name being called in the distance. Build doesn't even have the moment to check who it is as he's knocked back from the force of Stalk’s attack. He's rolling on the ground, pain being the only thing that sits on his mind as his transformation cancels itself out. That attack should have killed him - what exactly saved him?

Sento tries to get up, his shoulder slightly bleeding and his side as if on fire. When he can finally look ahead, his eyes grow wide at the sword vanishing before him, and the figure fighting Stalk.

_ Banjou _ .

“Are you fucking with me?! Everything you did for them - it was all a lie?!”

“Oh, the little dragon hits it on the nail this time!”

“I'll kill you!”

“Banjou!” Fear takes hold of Sento completely, watching him as he strikes Stalk. This isn't good, he doesn't want Banjou to be hurt for his sake. This fight was never Banjou’s to begin with - it’s  _ Sento’s. _

As he attempts to get up, struggling as the pain shakes through his entire body, his fingers linger over his belt. He and Misora worked on a new potion recently - still highly experimental. He hadn't tested it yet, unsure of any side effects or harm it could cause him. He hesitates, uncertainty nearly winning over his rationale.

But as Banjou is hit from another blow, falling towards the ground, Sento can’t help but feel so utterly powerless. He watches Banjou roll on the ground, groaning and recoiling from the pain of the blast. Sento’s heart shakes, his own being trembling at the decision that lies before him.

He really has to fight him. Sento has to fight Stalk - Isurugi,  _ his father _ . Memories or not, betrayal struck deep into his chest as he merely stares at Stalk. This is terrible, he really has no other choice.

“Oh? The rabbit wants to try to play again?” Stalk’s voice is laced with the same poisonous sarcasm that Sento grew to despise and realize how it isn’t much different to Isurugi’s own teasing tone. There’s just no denying it now. “You know, I did feel bad sometimes. You kids almost made me feel guilty for tricking you.”

“Shut up,” Sento pants out as he finally clasps the hidden bottle from his belt. Stalk takes a step back - Sento knew he wouldn’t be expecting this. Done entirely in secret as his previous plan, he is sure to now teach Isurugi a lesson of a his own. “I’ll make you feel regret.”

Sento pulls out the hidden bottle, revealing a sparkling potion with bright mixtures of blue and red. Before he could fully gauge Stalk’s reaction, Sento opens the bottle and drinks the potion. A burst of energy begins to course through him, as he feels his own magical powers bubble intensely within him. Sento begins to glow in reds, blues, and whites, as a magic ring comes alive beneath him once more. Holding out his hand, glowing with that same sparkling mixture, his eyes now covered by a matching mask, he sets his sights directly on Stalk.

“Now, let’s begin the experiment.”

“Sento…” Banjou whispers in amazement as he watches Sento materialize in front of Stalk, knocking him back with just one direct attack. Banjou struggles to get up but manages and follows the two, ignoring the burning pain from the earlier attack he suffered.

As Stalk attempts to gain his balance, he lets out a maniacal laughter. Without missing another beat, he digs into his teal under-robe, summoning out two cobra familiars. He instructs both to go after the newly transformed Build, rushing immediately after him. 

The familiars capture him and begin to bind him in a hold; but Build focuses his energy and manages to tear the cobras apart from him. Stalk and Banjou watch on as Build grabs each cobra by their tails, swinging and slamming them down onto the ground before throwing them up into the air. Build follows them up, assuming a kicking position as his foot now glows with a bubbling and sparkling power. He manages to assault both familiars with this kick, pinning them to the ground as they dematerialize. 

With the spell broken, Build rushes back to Stalk, going in for another direct attack. Stalk, not being taken by surprised like before, braces for the impact; yet, he still cannot seem to hold it back. As he’s blown back once more, Build doesn’t let up and prepares his finishing spell.

“ _Sparkling finish_ ,” Build whispers, lifting his leg, covered in the same sparkling and bubbly energy from before, going right for Stalk. The kick makes contact, at Stalk’s chest, preventing him from summoning any more familiars or possible protection; it causes a direct blow. By the sheer force of the spell, Stalk is thrown a bit aways until he hits a tree and falls to the ground.

Laying on the ground, groaning in pain, Stalk’s mage form dissipates, and only the form of Isurugi remains. He clutches his chest, groaning still, looking right over at Build. With little breath, he still manages another laugh.

“Bravo Sento, bravo! You really had me there! Just what I’d expect from the genius mage himself!”

The sparkling Build mage form begins to dissipate as Sento returns to his regular form, frowning. He watches Isurugi get up from the ground, panting - but  _ smiling _ . Isurugi wags his finger right at Sento, paired with a wink.

“You just might be able to find that recipe after all! I’m so proud of you! I’m excited to watch the continued growth of you both - the rabbit and the dragon!”

“Recipe?” Sento repeats as he begins to walk over to Isurugi, Banjou following after, watching Isurugi closely. But he straightens himself up, holding a hand out to prevent either of them from coming any closer. “What are you going on about?”

“Research the tomes I left in the study Sento. Maybe you’ll find an answer there. I’ll even leave you with Pandora’s box for help.”

“What?”

It wasn’t making any sense to Sento. Why is Isurugi being so cryptic right now, especially since he should know that Sento has studied those tomes front and back already from their lessons. Is he suggesting that there’s something that Sento is missing? Why now?

Yet as Isurugi watched Sento become distracted by these statements, he decided to take this chance to prepare his escape.

“Oh, before I forget: be careful with the Night Rogue mage. He’s actually councilman Himuro.” 

Sento looks back to Isurugi with wide eyes. Before he could even attempt to ask further, Isurugi dug into his robe and pulls out a potion. He drops it to the ground as both Sento and Banjou try to stop him, a cloud of smoke gathering all around of them. Banjou quickly uses his dragonic necklace as a source of light to grab Sento and get themselves out. But as the smoke finally clears, there’s no Stalk or Isurugi left; only Pandora’s box taking the place of where the man once stood. Sento grits his teeth.

Banjou watches Sento’s frustration, feeling upset at himself too. In the end, he wasn’t able to help Sento out at all. Unsure of what to do, Banjou still grabs Pandora’s box and holds it out for Sento to grab. It’s not an immediate reaction, but Sento does eventually recognize what Banjou is trying to do. His eyes go wide as Banjou nods his head towards the direction behind them.

“Let’s go home,” Banjou’s voice is firm, but comforting. To Sento, it means the world.  _ Home. _ A word that once had a definite meaning, even if built by lies. But now, as Sento stares into Banjou’s eyes, seeing a familiar emotion being reflected back at him - he can’t help but smile a little. He grabs Pandora’s box, but also Banjou’s hand. “Huh - what are you - ”

“Shut up musclehead. I’m just making sure you don’t get lost on our way back.”

“Huh?! Are you kidding me? I know how to get back!”

“I know,” Sento’s voice is soft, if not still hinting at a playful tone. He tries to make note of the feeling of Banjou’s hand in his, wanting to create a comforting memory. “I just don’t want to lose anyone else today.”

At that, Sento sees Banjou let go of his hand, a frown form on his face. But he shakes his head, taking back Sento’s hand with a stronger grip. Sento nearly chuckles, squeezing back as he leads the two back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to update my other fic before posting another part to this but then I didn't stop so here we are. this is definitely a series now and I want to die, so I'm dragging you all with me. talk to me abt build on twitter (mythxl) or even tumblr (myth-al)


End file.
